We'll Live and Love
by NeverLookBack756
Summary: A few days after Natsume wakes up in the hospital, Tsubasa goes to visit him. MikanxNatsume fanfiction. Takes place after chapter 177.


Tsubasa sat on the edge of Natsume's bed. He had wanted to speak to Natsume privately, but hadn't planned this far ahead. But this was a promise he had made with Mikan, and he wasn't about to break that promise. This was just so damn difficult. He wasn't even sure the doctors would agree. When they did, he walked in awkwardly. Natsume greeted him with a usual "Hey Andou." Tsubasa stood there staring at Natsume, who was feeling a little awkward under the Shadow users gaze. Finally Natsume sighed.

"Don't just stand there staring at me. At least sit down or something."

They sat in silence. Tsubasa noticed that every few seconds, Natsume's eyes would flicker to the framed picture of Mikan sitting on the table next to his feet. Everyone knew Natsume was still really upset about Mikan leaving. She must've been the only thing on his mind since he woke up. Tsubasa couldn't blame him.

"So they told you, huh?" Tsubasa said finally. Natsume opened his mouth, but then shut it. Instead of saying anything he could only nod. His throat had closed and any words that would have escaped his lips would have sounded tarnished. As soon as Natsume woke up Narumi and Ruka were there to tell him everything. It took a day for Natsume to eat again, and even then, that was just Ruka pleading Natsume to eat. Tsubasa knew that Natsume wouldn't listen to him much. They just stared at each other. Natsume knew what Tsubasa was there to do. He was there to tell him all the details that Ruka wouldn't. Natsume also figured he was there to apologize too. Knowing the stupid shadow user, he probably blamed himself for Natsume's near death experience.

"So what was it like?" Natsume asked finally. Tsubasa shrugged. Natsume had been asking about Mikan's going away for the past few days. No one wanted to tell him, but Tsubasa figured he could handle it. He was ready.

"Really sad to say the least. She walked out of those gates smiling and it made the entire thing hurt a little more." Natsume's lip twitched. Tsubasa wasn't sure if he was going to smile or frown. He didn't think Natsume knew either. The thought must have conflicted him.

"She spent a few of the nights in your room," Tsubasa mentioned. Natsume's head shot up to look at him. His fingers clenched the sheets of his hospital bed. "I don't think she even made the bed when she left," Tsubasa added with a slight chuckle. Natsume's eyes softened. The look was similar to one Tsubasa remembered on Mikan's face whenever Natsume's name was mentioned. She missed him, but he knew for a fact that she poured every ounce of her love into believing that he would return.

"She loves you just as much as you love her, Natsume." Crimson eyes shut tight.

"I don't know about that anymore," Natsume admitted. "Naru warned me that there's a good chance she won't ever remember me."

_What the hell? _Tsubasa thought as his eyes narrowed. _Why would Narumi tell him that. _He flicked Natsume's forehead and pushed above his eyebrows, forcing Natsume look at him. They stared at each other with an angry intensity.

"Mikan loved you more than anything in this entire world. Don't tell me you're giving up now, especially after everything you two have been through. She isn't dead you idiot! Just be patient and believe in her the same way she believes in you!"

Natsume's eyes were wide. He lifted his arm off the hospital bed and pushed Tsubasa's hand away.

"You're an idiot," Natsume mumbled.

"There's a reason I came here, Natsume." Tsubasa reached in his pocket and pulled out a light blue envelope. Natsume's name was written out on the top in a handwriting Natsume knew too well.

"What's this?" he asked.

"She knew you would come back. She told me to give this to you." Natsume's hands shook as he held the envelope in his fingers. "Go ahead, open it." A finger slid gently underneath the flap and slipped it open.

"I'm gonna go now," Tsubasa said with a sigh. As he stood up, the two boys gave each other one last meaningful glance.

"Tsubasa," Natsume called before he could leave the room. Tsubasa turned and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're right...about Mikan, I mean."

"Her words not mine, Natsume." And with that, the teenager was gone.

Natsume unfolded a few sheets of stationery paper with words neatly written across the lines. His heart stopped when he checked the bottom of the third paper: _Yours always- Mikan. _He shifted the papers so they were in order and started from the beginning.

_Ah! Hi Sleepyhead. _

_You've been asleep for quite a while, haven't you? It's about time you've woken up, ne? Everyone just wanted to let you sleep forever, but that wasn't what I wanted. Hotaru woke you up for me, because I couldn't. You probably know by now that I'm not by the academy anymore. Don't think for a second that's your fault. Did you know one of my alice stones is inside you? I hope it's helping you feel better._

_Anyways, Natsume, chances are I won't see you for a while. Tsubasa-senpai told me that distance makes the heart grow fonder, and I really think it's true._

_Everyday that passes, you silly fox, I fall in love with you more and more. I don't know quite when it started. I probably didn't even realize it for a while. But you were always there protecting me and caring for me in the silliest and most courageous ways. I always cared about you. You were always in the back of my mind, making me smile. People say we're destined to be together, and I really feel like it's true. I can't imagine a life without you, and even though I'll be losing my memories shortly, I'll always remember that there is someone I hold dear to my heart. Not even a powerful memory erasing Alice can erase what I feel for you. I'm pretty silly, huh? All this cheesy stuff, I hope it's making you feel better._

_Don't be too sad Natsume, because we'll see each other again. I believe it with my entire heart. And when that day comes, we can be together again. When that day comes, we won't have to be apart anymore. No maze rooms, no barriers, no forgotten memories, we'll live and love. Just us, just like we promised. _

_Make sure you take care of yourself. _

_I love you from now until forever Natsume. More than anyone else._

_Yours Always- Mikan_

Natsume reread it a few times before setting it down in his lap. He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes and felt his throat close. He knew how difficult this was going to be. His head bent down and he let a few tears slide down his cheeks. As soon as they escaped, they were gone with a swift swipe of his hand.

And so it was decided.

He'd wait for her and one day they'd be together again. He had to pull it together, though. He'd make it through this alive.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

I was thinking about writing a story that would take place after 180, so if you'd like to read that, lemme know!


End file.
